Him
by velvetasty
Summary: John ne se remet pas de la mort de son meilleur ami... Post 2x03 "The Reichenbach Fall" [Participation au Challenge de Février du Collectif NONAME]


Note de l'auteure: Petit OS rédigé à la va-vite, prise par une idée subite que j'ai décidé de porter à l'écrit. Cela fait peu de temps que je connais les personnages de la série BBC Sherlock, alors je m'excuse si ils sont un peu trop OOC :/

Disclaimer: Les personnages issus de la série Sherlock ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas.

* * *

Texte écrit dans le cadre du Challenge Mensuel du Collectif Noname « Parce-que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi »

Réponse au défi du mois de _Cecile Tite_ : _"Pensez-vous que lorsque l'on écrit, nous laissons forcément une part de nous-même dans nos œuvres?"_

 _Et bien, disons que oui. Nous nous inspirons de nos expériences, de notre vécu pour transmettre un message... Ou non, je dirai plutôt que nos textes sont en eux-mêmes des messages que l'on cherche à faire passer. Laisser une part de nous-mêmes, je pense que c'est exactement la définition que j'aurai pu mettre sur l'écriture. Quand j'écris, c'est parce-que j'en ressens le besoin nécessaire; j'en ressens l'envie de me libérer de quelques pressions que je puisse subir parce-que la vie parfois est un peu dure et ennuyeuse alors oui.. Oui, nous laissons une part de nous-mêmes dans nos écrits car c'est comme si on voudrait manifester notre intérêt pour tel ou tel sujet, et donc le partager avec d'autres personnes que nous, nous permet de savoir que nous ne sommes pas seuls. De même, ces mots que nous attribuons aux personnages, aux récits, c'est tout simplement nos mots, notre syntaxe._

* * *

Des roses étaient étalées au pied de la tombe, la pluie y avait déposé de fraîches gouttes. Il n'y avait plus personne, à part moi et le silence pesant d'un être cher que j'avais perdu.

Je me sens si… Seul. Seul, depuis que j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas une illusion.

Je ne peux y croire, Docteur, et surtout, je n'en reviens pas. Pourquoi Sherlock s'est-il suicidé ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Quel était l'élément qui avait freiné la progression ? Lui qui ne reculait jamais, a abandonné ? Pour qui ? Pour Moriarty ? Non, je ne comprends vraiment pas. J'ai beau me triturer le cerveau, je ne comprends pas.

Car oui, malgré les maintes difficultés à se distraire, Sherlock aimait la vie. Et, vous savez pourquoi ? Parce-qu'un soir, alors que nous étions au coin du feu, j'ai pu percevoir cette flamme qui animait son esprit à travers ce regard fébrile qu'il posa sur moi, ses manches retroussées, ses bouclettes brunes qui dégoulinaient parce-qu'il n'avait pas pris de parapluie, puis enfin, c'était toute sa physionomie qui s'était étendue là, devant moi, sous sa personne que je pensais comprendre - et qu'en réalité, je ne comprenais pas. Il aimait la vie, j'en suis sûr. Autant que moi, même.

Je savais qu'il était un être humain comme les autres, mais en tant que fidèle ami, je le voyais autrement que cela. À mes yeux, il n'avait pas le moindre défaut - ah non, il en avait d'innombrables - mais on lui pardonnait tout car c'était Sherlock, un Sherlock qui aimait répandre son savoir, qui cherchait toujours à repousser ses limites quitte à en oublier sa propre existence parce-que… Parce-qu'il en éprouvait la nécessité et que sans cela, il se sentait vide, sans la moindre envie de continuer à vivre et j'aurai dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt… Mais, qu'ai-je donc fait ? Mon meilleur ami avait besoin de moi, et je n'ai pas su le ramener auprès de ceux qui l'aimaient, je n'ai pas su trouver les mots, je n'ai pas su le retenir tout simplement…

Pour exister, il lui suffisait juste de résoudre des problèmes. Et moi, je n'avais pas pu trouvé quel avait été le sien.

Avec Sherlock, j'étais constamment protégé et je ressentais l'impression que peu importe ce qui pourrait m'arriver, il serait là pour me secourir. Ce sentiment de sécurité quand il se tient…

Enfin, je veux dire… Quand il se tenait encore près de moi. Et bien, ce sentiment s'est dissipé, et je ne le retrouverai pas de sitôt même si je sais que je peux compter sur ma femme.

Sherlock était un être relativement intelligent, inconstant, intenable… Et, j'en passe et j'en passe.

De nombreuses personnes en avaient après lui, notamment lorsqu'il voulait se faire remarquer par sa brillante déduction. Combien de fois a-t-il tenu des propos inconvenants ? Oh, mince… Je voulais dire : combien de fois avait-il tenu des propos inconvenants…? Tellement de fois !

Et voilà qu'il meurt ainsi, uniquement à cause d'un homme pathétique nommé Jim Moriarty…

Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi, Docteur ?

J'aurai tout fait pour qu'il reste, afin de le persuader qu'un avenir meilleur se profilerait à l'horizon… Je l'aurai convaincu qu'il était bien plus que ce qu'il ne pensait et qu'on l'aimait tel qu'il était, comme le brillant et éminent génie dont tout le monde se souviendrait désormais avec amertume…

-Mr Watson… Vous semblez être réellement trop impliqué émotionnellement et cela risque d'être dangereux pour vous. Depuis le départ, vous avez envié et admiré cet homme alors que vous le connaissiez peu… Je veux dire, pourquoi avez-vous manifesté autant d'intérêts pour un homme qui ne se préoccupait que de lui-même…?

-Pardonnez-moi, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Vous vous trompez sur lui…

-Vous semblez très sûr de vous… C'est dommage que vous ne soyez focalisés que sur cela et non pas sur votre avenir auprès de Mary...

 _Pourquoi avoir placé tant d'espoir en cette relation ?_

-Tout ce qu'on a traversé comme épreuves ensemble…Cela nous avait rapproché, voyez-vous, et c'était mon unique ami. Il est normal que j'ai pu croire que cela durerait toute notre vie.

Au fond, une unique pensée traversait son esprit à cet instant, une pensée qu'il gardait pour lui car sa psychologue ne la comprendrait probablement pas. La seule réponse qu'il avait trouvé à cette question et il se retenait de le dire.

 _Parce-que c'était lui, parce-que c'était moi._

* * *

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser quelques reviews si vous le souhaitez - ou non.


End file.
